


Transformation

by PrussiaGillyBear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Image Prompt, Unrequited Love, based on mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaGillyBear/pseuds/PrussiaGillyBear
Summary: A writing from an image prompt from my college writers club. It's of a girl who is floating above water, transforming into a tree. I instantly thought of Daphne and Apollo.





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little thing I did for a college club. I'm taking mythology right now, so I instantly thought of this story when I saw the image.

Daphne, as she lay floating above the calm, tranquil waters, reflected on her last moments as a beautiful young woman. How she wished she had not attracted the attention of the perverted God, Apollo. She held no affection for him but he would not relent. She pleaded with her river god father to save her, to protect her from that horny man. She reached up to the sky, watching as her arm slowly transformed into a branch, leaves forming on her tips. She sighed, cursing her fate. If only she could escape it. But even she knew that no one could escape their fate. 

Unbeknownst to her, as she becomes a stunning laurel, that she was his. She was Apollo’s precious laurel tree for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Apollo is a bag of dicks. 
> 
> *I don't actually hate Apollo*


End file.
